VISIONS OF LOVE
by TheRomantic007
Summary: Alex wants to met her soulmate, but her soulmate is having a pretty tough time. Her soulmate has seen Alex but Alex hasnt seen “him”. The only thing we dont know is if they ever meet ?
1. FIRST TIME

_Every one wants to find their soulmate, it's someone's wish. A lot of the time, sadly they aren't ever found._

 _In this story, when you turn 12 you gain the power to see through your soulmates eyes if you concentrate hard enough. When you turn 18 you can speak with them, only if you both allow it._

 _A story about two young beautiful soulmates._

 _I hope you enjoy!_

 _Alex , 11 years old , DEO in training (EXCITED FOR HER BIRTHDAY)_

"Mom, how was your first vision! Were you excited !?" Alex asked. 

"Well of course I was honey, I couldn't wait!" She replied to Alex.

"What did you see!" Alex wouldn't hold her excitement in. 

Her mother chuckles, "your father was making a Pb and J , aha ... what a dork, but I loved it." She answers. 

"Wow.. I really hope mine isn't that lame.." Alex replies.

"Hey, it wasn't lame it was ... it was cute. Hey now go to bed young lady, a big day tomorrow!" Her mother orders. 

"Fine but I'm not sleepy to excited !" Alex heads to bed. 

Alex brushed her teeth and sets herself for bed. She lays patiently on her bed, hoping to sleep. Yet she cannot because she can't wait! So she shuts her eyes, and counts sheeps... but nothing..

She knows that if she doesn't sleep, she won't get her vision. So she lays there, humming and she finally falls sound asleep.

 _8:30 Pm on a bright Saturday morning_

Alex wakes up and stares deeply into her ceiling in hopes of a vision from her soulmate.

"Hm... he might be asleep still.." Alex says to herself. 

She changes her pj's and heads her way into the kitchen. Where a birthday breakfast is waiting for her. Pancakes with turquoise food coloring, scrambled eggs, and maple syrup sausages. Her favorite color and food all together ! The biggest smile goes across her face.

"NO WAY! IS THAT MINE!?" Alex giggles.

"Sure is honey, happy birthday baby" her dad replies. 

"Dad helped with the food coloring and eggs. So, good luck eating those. Happy birthday darling!" Her mom gives her the biggest hug. 

"Hey mom, dad, when did you guys get your vision?" Alex ask. 

"Well, we sort of got it around now I believe. Yeah I was making my famous pb and j ! Your mother, on the other hand was still in bed!" Her dad explains. 

"Oh.." Alex replied. 

Alex had began to worry, thinking that maybe she slept to late. She thought her chance to see her soulmate passed.

 _Afternoon, 5pm_

Alex begins her daily softball routine. Covering bases, and practicing her throwing speed. Alex loves softball, and can't go a day without it. As soon as Alex is about to pitch, she stairs off into the field. Deeply concentrated hoping that just maybe she will have her first vision. But nothing came to mind.

"God this sucks.. I'm never going to get my first vision and it's my fault." Alex says in anger. 

Alex starts to get ready to go home, but still very anxious. She was never really into boys her age, and never really spoke to them. So she was really hoping she would like her soulmate. Maybe it's a good thing she can't get her first vision. Helps her with the way she felt towards boys.

Later that day, Alex begins to get ready for bed. She goes into the restroom to wash her teeth. As she stares into the mirror she freezes.

She's having her first vision! But it isn't what she thought it was. Her soulmate is getting kicked out of his home. His dad is driving him somewhere, and throwing his bags at him...

Then the vision ends. And the whole time she stared into the mirror in awe. Knowing, her soulmate knows how she looks.

"I hope he's ok... and everything gets better.."

Alex said to herself before bed. 


	2. I see you

_It's crazy to live in a world, where you see through your soulmates eyes. To see them happy with someone else, while the destiny is written down. It's not always so great, and the visions won't stop._

 _Alex 14 now, on her way home_

Since her first vision, Alex hasn't had many more. She's watched her soulmate play video games, he really loves that movie Tron?? But not really eventful since her first one. He argues with his dad a lot though...

Ever since the first one she has been avoiding the visions as much as possible. It's been a tough two years to do that.

He has been seeing someone, but she doesn't know how to feel about it. How can my soulmate go out with someone else, while knowing I can see everything. Whatever, she can't do anything about it.. not everyone is fully devoted to her soulmate.

Alex had other things to worry about, like what high school she wants to attend. More importantly if she will play softball in high school!

"Hey mom! Dad!"

Alex yells out 

But no reply. Maybe they left to the store Alex thinks to herself..

"Mooooom? Daaaad?" 

Alex yells once again 

She runs upstairs and dads office is a mess. Both of her parents are scientist, and she knows her dad secretly works for the DEO. He hasn't fully been honest about it but Alex understands.

Minutes later she hears her mother crying.. she follows the sound of her crying. Alex finds her mother laying on her bedroom floor. Alex stares at her for a while not knowing what to say.

"Hey ... mom?" Alex finally said. 

"Oh Alex.. come here" her mother crying. 

"What's wrong? Where's dad ? His offices a mess..." Alex asks. 

"They took him honey... the bad people took him.. and they said if he didn't go they'd take you instead. He wasn't taking any chances so they took him.." her mother starts crying harder. 

Alex didn't respond, she didn't know how too. Her dad was a DEO officer, a scientist but also her father. How was she going to live with out him here?

This urge to become a DEO officer became stronger. She will find her dad, she will bring him back she thought.

 _Later that night, before bed_

Alex is sobbing, and hadn't been able to stop herself all afternoon. She left her lucky charms untouched, her favorite. She avoided softball practice too, she wasn't in the mood.

She checks the time and realizes it's late. Alex begins to get ready for bed. In the restroom mirror Alex realizes her eyes are red and swollen.

When suddenly a vision happens, her soulmate is staring into a mirror too. For a second both of them don't do anything... Alex comes to a realization that her soulmate is a girl... finally her soulmate waves at her through the mirror.

Alex waves back, with a slight grin...

Her soul mate points to her eyes, moitioning to why she's been crying.

Alex shrugs ...

her soulmate leans closer, and puts her hand to the mirror. Indicating she's here.. and Alex does the same. As soon as they both touch the mirror , the person her soulmate has been seeing walks into the restroom and the vision fades away.

Alex has a lot of questions... but it's to late and her head is hurting. She's just happy, her soulmate is sweet and a dork.


	3. Pen and Paper

_We take to tend situations to the heart, when we have no control over them. Especially when everything is so out of our reach._

 _Alex 16 now , summer_

It has been a lot over the past two years, coping with her fathers disappearance. Along with her mother being different since that day. She has been enjoying her visions more often actually, a lot more mirror waving. She still isn't comfortable with her soulmates girlfriend though.

She has noticed some arguing over the visions, it's not like she can just leave those two a lot it happens.

Alex doesn't really have much to do over the summer, reading is one of her favorite things to do. Something about lifting up the words out of the paper, and turning it into something real. Better than a movie, imagination is always better. Yet a lot of binge watching happens, she starts a new series on Netflix. Then manages to start another one without finishing the first one.

As Alex gets up to head to the kitchen, to make herself a tuna sandwich she has a vision. Her soulmate and her girlfriend are fighting. It looks like she's had enough, and motions her girlfriend to leave. Her soulmate hands her clothes, and shuts the door. Once she does her soulmate covers her eyes, and the vision is gone.

Alex couldn't help but feel a little , happy that it had happen. Alex still hoped that she was okay... A while passed , and Alex continued to go make her tuna sandwich.

 _Later that night_

Alex and her soulmate had gotten used to having visions before bed. They got the hang of waving at each other, and sort of just staring. But tonight, Alex was just waiting. With no vision... she was worried.

She finished brushing her teeth, and was messing around with her hair. She had been thinking of cutting it short for a while but didn't know if she would like that. Right before Alex walked away she got a vision...

Her soulmate, she looked tired, like she had been crying all day...

Alex placed her hand on the mirror, her soulmate notices and shows a light grin... she does the same. Alex really wanted to talk to her but had no idea how to ... so she makes a cloud of heat from her mouth to the mirror. And draws hi...

Her soulmate does the same.

They go on for a few more minutes before her vision fades..

Alex walks to her bed, and notices that her vision is coming back. Her soulmate is holding a note pad and a pen. Alex is anxious but she does that same!

" _What's your name ?" Maggie ask._

 _"Alex, Alex Danvers." Alex writes back._

 _"Well Danvers, I'm Maggie Sawyer." Maggie replies._

Alex stays there for a while tapping her pen..

 _"Anything on your mind Danvers?" Maggie asks._

 _"Yeah, are you okay? I know it's not my business but.." Alex writes._

 _"Hey, it's okay to ask. I'm fine, some rough times. Sorry you had to see that." Maggie Says_

 _"Yeah, hard not to." Alex replies back_

Alex is jealous, and with her response she will know Maggie knows too.

 _"Woah Danvers are you jealous? Haha" Maggie Teases_

 _"No, I know we are soulmates but it's not like I like girls." Alex snaps back._

_"Ouch, okay, you're not into girls? Yeah that's what they all say. But sorry for overstepping." Maggie replies_

 _"That was mean.. I'm sorry, I just don't know what I'm doing." Alex responds_

 _"It's okay. We can learn together.. if that's okay with you?" Maggie questions_

Alex giggles.. because she finds that cute. No one has ever had the patience to learn with her.

 _"Yeah.. but it's late now. Same time tomorrow Sawyer?" Alex says_

 _"Same time tomorrow Danvers. Goodnight" Maggie's last note_

Alex doesn't know if she even likes girls, but she might like this Maggie Sawyer. Talking to her, made her feel calm, and warm. Something she never felt with her ex boyfriend. This was new.. and she was ready for it.


	4. I HEAR YOU

_We have doubts, and sometimes it sucks. We wish for it all to work out, but sometimes it just doesn't go out way. The love is strong, but when is it enough?_

 _Alex, 18 now in National City_

Officially 4 years since Alex has known her soulmate. She knows Maggie wants to be a detective, and she's currently going to move to a new city for a job. Maggie loves reccess cups, and hates being called cute because she's actually tough. She also has learned that she really likes Maggie.. but wishes things were easier.

 _Later that night_

 _" hey Maggie ? " Alex sends a text message._

 _" sup Danvers ️ " Maggie replies_

 _" Can we vision tonight ? " Alex replies in hope of a yes._

 _"Sure, once I'm done moving my boxes to my car, okay?" Maggie_

 _" yes, yes of course"_

 _Alex_

Alex doesn't want to say anything. Being away from the person you wish to be with sucks. You begin to question yourself.. especially through arguments. You can't express yourself and assumptions are made. So the cycle just continues...

Alex wants to be with Maggie. It's clear...

 _A few nights ago_

 _"Hey Swayer!"_

 _Alex_

 _"Yes Danvers?"_

 _Maggie_

 _"I think, I have this crush on you."_

 _Alex_

 _"Dang, I hope so! Cause then this would be awkward."_

 _Maggie_

 _"Awkward? How?"_

 _Alex_

 _"Princess, were already in a relationship!"_

 _Maggie_

 _Back to the present_

Alex is really happy over all. But she wishes that maybe it would be easier ...

Suddenly she receives a text message from Maggie..

 _"Hey Danvers... I got busy tonight... but tomorrow for breakfast a vision ??"_

 _Maggie_

Alex doesn't reply, and falls asleep.

 _Next Morning Mid Breakfeast_

Alex is going on her morning run. When she receives a call. It's Maggie... and she doesn't know weather to answer or not. She lets it ring...

hangs up...

A couple minutes later, she gets another call from Maggie.. she waits.. and then a vision...

She finally gives in and answers..

" _Hey thanks for finally answering me!" Maggie answers_

 _"Yeah.. I'm sorry"_

 _Alex replies_

 _"Hey, what's wrong? You're doing that thing with your nails..."_

 _Maggie questions_

 _"No it's nothing..."_

 _Alex_

 _"Seriously ? Dude again with this? Why can't you just ever tell me what's wrong."_

 _Maggie_

 _"See, okay great now we're gonna argue. "_

 _Alex_

 _"Argue? No, you just always push yourself away. And expect me to magically figure shit out"_

 _Maggie_

 _"Can you let that go already I said sorry!"_

 _Alex_

 _"Alex !?"_

 _Maggie yells_

 _" what ?! "_

 _Alex_

 _"I can hear you?"_

 _Maggie_

 _"Umm, yeah ? We're on the.. "_

 _Alex_

 _"Alex ..."_

 _Maggie interrupts_

She was right there... in front of her. After 4 years, she is here. In front of her.. no vision.. no late phone call. She's right there... she can hear her..


End file.
